The following invention relates generally to a machine which recirculates a cleaning liquid combined with a plurality of brushes oriented above a reservoir-type basin to facilitate the removal of contaminants such as grease, grime or the like from articles to be cleaned.
The facile, expeditious removal of surface grit and grime from parts in the mechanical, electrical and other fields has long been recognized. Enhanced cleaning has been experienced by the combination of brushing and liquid application, the liquid sometimes containing a detergent and adapted to be recirculated for economy.
The following citations reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these citations appear relevant to the process at hand.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,392,237 Falese Jan. 1, 1946 3,585,668 Jaccodine, et al. June 22, 1971 3,648,315 Hash March 14, 1972 3,748,677 Frank, et al. July 31, 1973 3,970,471 Bankes, et al. July 20, 1976 ______________________________________
Thus, it is known in the prior art to provide a brushing mechanism having a liquid nozzle adjacent thereto and including recirculation of liquid as taught in Falese.
Hash makes it known to provide a cleaning mechanism in which a plurality of brushes are jointly supported on a common axle.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further and are directed generally to the admixture of a liquid and detergent at or above the working brush.
More particularly, it is manifest that the instant application is distinguished over the known prior art when considered either singly or any conceivable combination in that an instrumentality has been provided for cleaning parts that involves the recirculation of detergent and a liquid, the position of the scavenging device being strategically located to preclude the contamination of the recirculation system by the dirt particles, grime, grease, et cetera, which are indigenous to the articles being cleaned. In addition, an instrumentality is provided for the articulation of a plurality of brushes so that the angle of attack of these brushes can be modified in accordance with, and with respect to, the articles being cleaned.
Moreover, by strategic placement of the cleanser containing liquid on the brush itself, the use of biodegradeable detergents for parts cleaning is possible. Heretofore analogous cleaning systems require the use of alkaline substances such as sodium silicate to achieve a similar result which provides waste disposal problems. Also, intricate, high tolerance parts have been cleaned with freon agents to assure no film buildup, and cleaning with freon is substantially more expensive. Thus, a long-felt, yet heretofore unsatisfied need exists.